Forget all you Want, I'm Still Here
by Mimeofthemind
Summary: "I care a lot," He whispered soothingly, his hand went to cup my cheek and I couldn't help but lean into it. And almost as if that was all he needed a big grin spread across his beautiful face. "I care more than you'll ever know." -Leah/Embry, Callwater.


**A small one-shot on Embry/Leah. Because I think Leah deserves a happy ending that S.M failed to create for her. I mean, it's pretty simple. One female shifter, very sarcastic and witty, has a very unique sense of humor…you just have to give her a happy ending…right?**

**But it seems the author of "Twilight" didn't think so…then again, she did create Bella…so I guess it's kind of expected she'd leave Leah alone and unhappy. Right? Yeah, that's what I thought.(I mean, if you thought it was unfair that she did that…but if you didn't….then that's not what a thought. But anyway, leave me to talk to my not-so-imaginary audience).**

**So basically…this is strictly Embry & Leah. Callwater;)**

****PipTheOrphan****

* * *

We love what we can't have…we reach out for the things we can't touch…

Those two things are just the way the human mind works, how people naturally think. The temptations of those who are far out of reach to great for us to pass up.

Or maybe it's just the whole "forbidden fruit" bit, something we yearn for, are attracted to, something that we crave for. Or maybe it's realities sense of humor. Realities sick, sick sense of humor.

Because, I - Leah Clearwater - has fallen in love with another wolf. Yes. It seems my hormones, and my attraction for a man can't steer clear of the wolf pack - steer away from the mythical things that roam the world so secretly.

First, it started off with Sam Uley. And we all know how much of a screw over that turned out to be. My boyfriend for who knows how many years turns over and fucks my cousin behind my back. Not a happy ending, if you hadn't known. Or maybe that's just what romance is nowadays, when someone back stabs you and finds their _soul mate_ it's the most dream worthy shit one could hope for. And then the ex-girlfriend - that's me - is labeled as the enemy. The one who stands in the middle of their happiness; the one who can't get the fuck over anything.

But I did…I got over Sam Uley. And I honestly thought I was going to be happy…

Which is when I separated from Sam's pack. Which lead me to Jacob's pack…and then I started to develop feelings for him.

Then _that_ whole affair turned into flames when he imprinted.

He imprinted on a half vampire. Just think, I couldn't compete against a fucking newborn baby half breed, it's sad…really.

And now I fell for Embry Call. Yes. Embry freaking Call.

I don't know how it started either. Maybe it's just the way he blinks those dark luscious brown eyes at you and you can't help but see his long thick lashes brushing against his high defined cheek bones. Or the way he blushed so sweetly when he complimented a girl - or interacted with one. Just the way his russet skin on his cheeks would darken a beautiful rosy red. Or his laugh…yes, it had to be his laugh.

The bright, yet shy laugh that you swooned over. The high spirited laugh that wasn't too loud, nor was it too soft. The laugh was cheery and filled with happiness to the brim. Or could it be something else…?

Could it be because he was just naturally sensitive? That could be it too.

Who knew? I didn't. I would have never guessed that when I was dating Sam that I'd eventually go from him, then to Jacob Black…to Embry Call.

Oh God…I still can't believe it, yet the fact is so clear that I can't help but believe it.

Embry Call for Christ sakes. It's just so _unbelievable._

"Dang Leah, you look like you're thinking pretty hard." He chuckled at the end of the sentence. And at the sound I tried to will my heartbeat to stay normal…not to go crazy at the sound of _his_ voice.

Speaking of his voice…it's just so silky - sexy, husky…yet soft and supple. Like a piece of chocolate candy, rough and hard on the outside…yet creamy on the inside…oh _shit_ I've gone soft.

"I'm not thinking…I'm trying _not_ to think." I grumbled angrily, trying to create as much of a distance as I could between us. If I could keep my distance away from Embry for a long period of time…maybe I could _stop_ liking him. Put an end to this silly little school girl crush.

It sure as hell would be a lot easier on me.

"Trying not to think about…what?" He scooted closer to me so he was whispering directly into my ear. His warm, soft woodsy breath washing over the shell of my ear and filling my senses. That persistent little bitch.

"None of your business." I snapped back as I got up off the couch abruptly, trying to get away from him. Yet the temptation to return back to the couch and jump him was very appealing.

"You're my pack sister. You are very much my business. Besides, we have patrol - I'll find out eventually." Embry grinned at me cheekily and patted the spot next to him comfortably, almost as if to say don't-worry-I-won't-bite-anymore. It was kind of cute.

I offered a forced smile as I tried not to look him directly in the eyes.

"Lee, what's wrong?" Closing my eyes I tried to ignore his concern. The genuine concern that I loved so much about him, and how he - no…just no. I can't think like that. Embry was just…Embry. Nothing special.

Opening my eyes I forced all of my energy into a glare, a glare that was strong enough to make Embry flinch back.

Was it me or did he seem _hurt_? It couldn't have been…but maybe that was for the best, get him to separate away from me so I separated from him.

"You." I hissed out, clenching my teeth so my voice wouldn't crack at the end.

Embry frowned as he got up, eye brows furrowed as he gave me a confused look.

"What…? I'm sorry." I blinked, trying not to look too surprised. What was he apologizing for? He couldn't know…no he didn't. Of course he didn't. He was just being Embry.

"…Good." I finished lamely as I took a step back so I was leaning against the wall of my living room.

"Look Lee -"

"Don't call me that."

"Ok. Leah, look…I don't know exactly what I'm sorry for, but…" He ran a hand through his short black hair, that amazing silky black hair that couldn't be ruined no matter how badly you styled or cut it. "Could you tell me?" I frowned and looked away, giving a quick shake of my head. If he didn't know, than it's best if it stayed that way. Best to have him think I was still that screwed up hormonal, and bitchy harpy.

"Leah." He sighed, his voice with an agitated edge.

"Embry." I mimicked his voice, putting my fists on my hips as I glared at him. Instead of flinching back or storming out the house like the rest of the pack would've done…he smiled. The smile that reached his beautiful brown eyes, the force of the smile making his cheeks grow a light pink through his skin.

"Lee -" I made a sound at the back of my throat that made Embry smile a bit. "I don't care how you protest, I'm calling you Lee," Biting back a smile I tried to glare - it didn't work. "What's wrong?"

"Why do you care?" I shot back, trying to suppress the urge to stomp my foot and to just storm out of there.

"I care Leah…" My jaw clenched as my muscles locked in place. Embry was moving towards me…batting his eyes lashes so beautifully. I couldn't look away, I couldn't move.

Something felt off, funny - yet so amazing. I kind of felt high, if you could call it that.

"I care a lot," He whispered soothingly, his hand went to cup my cheek and I couldn't help but lean into it. And almost as if that was all he needed a big grin spread across his beautiful face. Closer…he was leaning closer… "I care more than you'll ever know."

And with that our lips met.

I felt everything I should've with a guy, all the sparks that should come with a first kiss…Embry's lips just felt _amazing_.

Because honestly, who gave a fuck about Sam Uley? Or Jacob Black?

Alpha's? I'm sick of them. All I really needed was Embry.

Embry Call.

* * *

**I can't say that this one-shot was very good. But I know that I'll risk being shot down in reviews so I could somewhat create my own Callwater fantasy:D Aren't they just too cute? I mean, just think…you barely hear of them in BD…but if you collected enough information to create their whole personalities - they really are a beautiful couple:)**

**Tell me what you think…and if you didn't know - reviewing is a way of telling me;) lol. Thanks again.**

****PipTheOrphan****


End file.
